Celerity Arcana (by Michael Rainey)
Celerity Arcana * Novice: You learn the spells Haste and Slow. * Journeyman: You learn the spell Blink. You also gain the focus Intelligence (Celerity Arcana). * Master: You learn the spell Ebb and Flow. You can also choose one spell stunt you can perform for -1 SP when casting Celerity Arcana spells. Haste * Requirements: Celerity Arcana (Novice) * Spell Type: '''Enhancement * '''MP Cost: 4 * Casting Time: Major Action ' ' * Target Number: 12 * Test: '''None You cause time to flow faster around a number of targets equal to your Willpower within 10 yards of you, causing the targets to seemingly move faster than those around them. This extra speed grants them a +1 bonus to all attack rolls, a +1 bonus to Defense, doubles the target’s Speed, and a +1 bonus to ability tests involving physical activity. These bonuses last a number of rounds equal to your Willpower or until the end of the encounter. Slow * '''Requirements: Celerity Arcana (Novice) * Spell Type: Attack ' ' * MP Cost: 4 * Casting Time: '''Major Action * '''Target Number: 12 * Test: '''Willpower (Faith) vs. Spellpower You cause time to flow slower around a number of targets equal to your Willpower within 10 yards of you, causing the targets to move and react at a drastically slower rate than those around them. A slowed creature suffers a -1 bonus to all attack rolls, a -1 bonus to Defense, halves the target’s Speed, and a -1 bonus to ability tests involving physical activity. These penalties last a number of rounds equal to your Willpower. Blink * '''Requirements: '''Celerity Arcana (Journeyman) * '''Spell Type: Utility * MP Cost: 7 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 14 * Test: None You cause time to speed up and slow down around you, looking as though you're flickering in and out of reality very quickly and at random. Anyone attempting to target you with an attack or spell must first make a Perception (Seeing) test against a TN of 14 in order to target you with the attack or spell, blinking out of existence at the last possible moment. Any physical attacks that target a creature that do not require an attack roll or attacks and spells that affect an area can still affect you, requiring you to make a successful Dexterity (Acrobatics) check against a TN of 14 minus your Willpower in order to avoid them. Ebb and Flow * Requirements: '''Celerity Arcana (Master) * '''Spell Type: '''Attack * '''MP Cost: '''9 * '''Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 16 * Test: Willpower (Faith) vs. Spellpower Your arcane power allows you to twist time around any creature, causing them to either gain or lose actions. When you cast this spell, you get a total number of points equal to your Stunt Die +1. For the remainder of the encounter, you can spend 1 point to either grant a target within 20 yards an additional Minor Action or cause a target to lose their next Minor Action. For 2 points you can grant a target within 20 yards an additional Major Action or cause a target to lose their next Major Action. The target may resist this each time it is targeted by making a successful Willpower (Faith) test vs. your Spellpower. You may only try to affect a target once per round. Category:Arcana Category:Celerity Arcana Category:Michael Rainey